Recessed lighting fixtures are commonplace in residential homes and commercial buildings. A recessed lighting fixture typically has a metal housing or can, an electrical junction box, and a conical-shaped recessed trim piece to direct and reflect the lighting emitted by a bulb that is in a bulb holder or socket. The recessed lighting “can” is installed above the ceiling in a building or house so that the opening in the can and trim are flush with the ceiling. The light is thus recessed into the ceiling.
The current trend is to use energy efficient LEDs in all light fixtures including recessed light fixtures. The trend includes adapting an LED trim assembly for use in a preexisting light fixture that was originally designed to accept an incandescent bulb or compact fluorescent light which have Edison base sockets.